


Bienvenue sur Omega

by Lawrenss



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Mass Effect 2, Pre-Mass Effect 2, Rescue, Smut, omega - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrenss/pseuds/Lawrenss
Summary: Lilou, jeune humaine habitant à la Citadelle, partit rendre visite à un membre de sa famille. En chemin, elle se fit attaquée puis sauver par un mystérieux justicier qui s'avère être Archangel. Sentant qu'elle peut se lier d'amitié avec lui, elle décide de rester à ses côtés, aussi longtemps que possible, pour mieux le connaître et passer du temps en sa compagnie.- Se passe en l'an 2184, avant le début de Mass effect 2- Amitié qui se forme puis sentiments amoureux qui prennent le dessus.- Un peu de smut mais pas de suite





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello les amis ! J'ai décidé de faire une fanfiction avec des chapitres cette fois !  
> J'espère que j'arriverai à l'écrire x) je fais des chapitres assez court, ce qui m'embête un peu.  
> Une petite fanfiction avec Garrus ♥ et un de mes personnages, Lilou.  
> J'espère que cela vous intéressera ! bonne lecture ^^

2184, Omega  
  
La station d’Omega. Endroit assez réputé pour être rempli de criminels et de gangs qu’on ne voudrait pas croiser en chemin. L’endroit parfait pour établir des trafics de drogue, d’armes et même d’ézo. Cette station n’avait aucun gouvernement civil ou militaire, c’était les gangs de mercenaires qui prenait tout l’ensemble d’Omega, mais c’était plus particulièrement l’un d’entre eux, le plus puissant dont leur leader dirigeait d’une main de fer, la célèbre Asari, Aria T’loak. Cela n’empêchait aucunement d’y mettre les pieds cela dit, mais il fallait être très prudent. Quelques civils y habitaient malgré l’ambiance qui se dégageait mais ils étaient retranchés dans des appartements spéciaux, à l’abri de tout trafics et combats de mercenaires.  
  
Ce jour là, la jeune Lilou avait reçu un message d’un des membres de sa famille sur son Omnitool. La petite brune elle, était stationnée à la Citadelle, endroit beaucoup plus calme et fréquenté par tout types d’extraterrestres. Lilou était une humaine brune aux cheveux mi-longs, âgée de dix neuf ans seulement. Elle avait de magnifique yeux ambres et un teint assez pâle. Elle était d’assez petite taille, ce qui la déplaisait au plus profond d’elle-même. Son style vestimentaire n’était pas du tout féminin et elle se comportait beaucoup comme un garçon que comme une fille. T-shirt assez ample, shorts et baskets. Actuellement, la brunette lisait le message de sa cousine, l’invitant à la rencontrer sur la fameuse station d’Omega.  
  
_Ma chère Lilou,_  
_C’est ta cousine préférée, Elisa ! Je t’écris pour prendre de tes nouvelles, cela faisant un bail que nous nous sommes pas vu. J’ai appris que tu avais quitté ta famille d’accueil pour t’installer seule dans un somptueux appartement à la Citadelle. Est-ce que tout va bien là-bas ? Tu es bien installée ? Les gens sont pas trop désagréables ? Oh et puis, si tu me racontais tout ça autour d’un bon café chez moi sur Oméga ? Je suppose que tu te rappelles où j’habite n’est-ce pas ? Souviens toi, près de la clinique du Dr. Solus. Je t’attends en fin d’après-midi._  
  
_Ta cousine !_  
  
Un sourire chaleureux apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme. Eliza était pratiquement la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle avait totalement coupé les ponts avec ses autres membres de la famille pour des raisons personnelles. Elle se mit alors à répondre, impatiente de la revoir.  
  
_Eliza,_  
  
_Ça va très bien, je te raconterai tout ça lorsque je serais sur place. Encore mieux, je prends quelques affaires et je viens dormir quelques jours ça te dérange pas ?_  
  
_L._  
  
**Bip.** Une réponse venait d’être envoyée. Quelle rapide elle était !  
  
_D’accord, je t’attends !_  
  
_Bisouxxx_  
  
La brunette sauta de joie et prépare immédiatement son sac. En route pour Omega !  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Une fois arrivée à la station, Lilou se dépêchait de ne pas trop traîner en chemin. Elle était consciente que cet endroit était bourré de criminels et de drogués, ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout. Elle traversa alors une petite ruelle qui servait de raccourci pour éviter de croiser la moindre menace. Hélas pour elle, elle entendit des gloussements assez aigus qui venait du fond. Prise de panique, la petite humaine alla se planquer derrière une benne à ordure, évitant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle sentit sa respiration s’accélérer au fur et à mesure que les voix se rapprochaient. Elle vint se plaquer bien contre le matériau crasseux et pencha légèrement la tête pour voir qui était ces personnes. Elle vit alors deux affreux Vortchas marchant en direction de la benne. L’un d’eux s’assit sur le container, affolant un peu plus l’humaine.  
  
-Enfin pouvoir goûter à cette drogue ! Gyhaha !  
-Moins fort imbécile, pourrait nous entendre ! Pas oublier ce maudit justicier qui rode !  
-Tu as raison.  
  
La malchance lui était tombée dessus. Elle aurait préférée tomber sur des civils mais ce fut deux criminels à la place. Elle se déplaça lentement accroupie pour essayer de s’échapper d’ici, mais elle trébucha maladroitement sur un détritus. Cela alarma alors les deux Vortchas qui sortirent un couteau en grognant. L’humaine se releva le plus vite possible et se mit à tracer au fond de la ruelle, poursuivie par les deux aliens.  
  
-Saleté ! Il faut s’en débarrassé ! Humain de malheur !  
  
L’un deux, courant plus vite qu’elle, l’attrapa par son sac qui s’enleva de ses épaules et la plaqua contre un mur, la lame collée sur sa trachée. Il poussa un ricanement en regardant l’humaine pendant que le second surveillait les alentours.  
  
-Toi devoir mourir ! Toi avoir tout entendu !  
-Je.. j-je dirais rien, j-je vous le jure, j-je connais personne ici… sanglota la jeune fille.  
-Toi te taire, insolente !  
  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sentant sa fin arrivée de près. Alors qu’il s’apprêta à trancher la gorge de Lilou, celui-ci s’immobilisa, laissant tomber son arme. Une balle venait de lui perforer l’arrière du crâne. Pas n’importe quelle balle. Une balle venant d’un **fusil de précision**.  
L’autre Vortcha vint assommer la jeune fille puis l’embarqua avec lui mais fut lui aussi tué d’une balle dans la tête. Les deux corps tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, immobilisé. Soudain, une silhouette assez grande vint se former au dessus du corps de l’humaine inerte. Celui ramassa le sac de Lilou puis prit la jeune fille sur son épaule cuirassée. Il disparut alors hors de la ruelle, laissant les deux cadavres des Vortchas derrière lui.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Quelques heures passèrent et la jeune fille reprit alors ses esprits lentement. Elle était allongée sur un lit, recouverte d’une couette bien chaude. Elle regarda alors les alentours, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. Était-elle arrivée chez sa cousine ? Elle avait bien peur que non. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette pièce et ne l’avait jamais vu. Son regard se porta alors sur le sol et vit que son sac était bien là lui aussi. Quel soulagement ! Au moins ses affaires l’avait suivie. Elle se leva alors du lit et alla pointer le bout de son nez hors de la pièce. Elle se tenait à l’entrée, observant ce qui se trouvait en face d’elle. Elle avança d’un pas, puis d’un autre jusqu’à arriver dans une grande pièce qui devait être le salon. Elle tremblota légèrement et inspecta la pièce, cherchant du regard la personne qui l’avait amené ici.  
  
-I-Il y a quelqu’un ? N-Ne me faites pas de mal je dirais rien je vous jure !  
Soudain, un bruit d’ouverture de porte se fit entendre. C’était la porte d’entrée. Elle reste figée sur place et observa alors la silhouette qui s’avança dans la pièce. C’était quelqu’un de très grand et qui n’était pas humain. C’était un turien. Il était entièrement vêtu d’une armure bleue électrique avec quelques zones de noir dessus. Il était actuellement casqué, il portait quelque chose sur son dos. Une arme. C’est alors qu’elle se souvenait de l’incident avec ces maudits Vortchas. Tués par une balle de **fusil de précision**. Ce qu’avait l’alien dans son dos était bien un **fusil**. Il s’avança vers elle, quelques sacs dans ses bras et alla les déposer sur la table basse. Il déposa son arme sur le canapé et enleva son casque. Le turien était doté d’une carapace grisâtre, recouvert d’une peinture faciale bleue. Sa peau était marron foncée et il avait de magnifique yeux bleus. Son œil gauche était également recouvert d’un viseur. Il s’approcha de la jeune humaine qui le regardait dans les yeux. Il agita ses mandibules en un sourire amical.  
  
-Boon… alors j’espère que tu t’es bien reposée pendant mon absence. Je.. c’est moi qui t’ai sauvé de ces sales Vortchas. Je t’ai ramené chez moi pour que tu sois en sécurité. Et j’en ai profité pour t’avoir un peu de nourriture levo-aminés, je veux pas que tu t’intoxiques avec ma nourriture.  
-Et bien.. je vous remercie beaucoup de m’avoir sortie de là. J’ai cru que j’allais y passer.  
-Pas de soucis, je suis là pour ça. Empêcher la criminalité d’augmenter et supprimer tous les malfrats.  
  
Il l’invita alors d’un geste de la tête à venir s’asseoir dans le canapé à ses côtés. Sans hésiter, elle accepta et vint s’asseoir en tailleur dessus. Le turien sortit de nombreux produits du sac et les disposa sur la table pour que la jeune fille puisse se servir. Elle prit alors une barre chocolatée qu’elle ouvrit avec hâte. Elle croqua un bout et savoura le bon goût du chocolat. Le turien se racla la gorge et tourna son regard vers la jeune fille.  
  
-Bon dis-moi, que fais-tu ici sur Omega ? Tu sais, c’est dangereux pour quelqu’un comme toi de trainer dans ce genre d’endroit.  
-Je devais aller voir ma cousine qui habite près de la clinique. Je devais y passer quelques jours. Il faudra que je lui envoie un message, elle doit drôlement s’inquiéter. On est à quel moment de la journée ?  
-Le soir actuellement.  
-Oh effectivement ! Je vais lui en envoyer un dès maintenant !  
-Fait. Je t’empêcherai de rien. Et fait aussi comme chez toi. Je te laisse deux secondes, je vais faire un petit tour aux toilettes.  
  
Le turien se pressa d’aller aux toilettes pendant que Lilou s’occupait d’envoyer un message à Eliza.  
  
_Eliza, je suis désolé de ne pas être venue. J’ai eu un petit incident avec des Vortchas et.. un mystérieux justicier apparu de nulle part est venu me secourir. Je suis actuellement chez lui. Je passerais te voir demain du coup. Repose toi bien._  
  
_L._  
  
-Du coup, intervint le turien en revenant à ses côtés, tu repartiras demain ?  
-Oui, en tout merci de votre aide et de votre hospitalité, mystérieux justicier.  
-Et bien.. il y a pas de quoi. J’espère que nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau.  
-Oh et pourquoi ça ? Je vous intéresse ?  
-Je.. tu as l’air sympathique. Et puis je me sens si seul ici. Je vois mes équipiers c’est sûr mais j’ai personne pour me soutenir sinon. La seule personne qui était proche de moi est morte. Son vaisseau a été attaqué. Du coup j’ai abandonné l’idée de devenir spectre et je suis parti du SSC pour venir ici faire un peu de nettoyage. Trop de paperasserie. Je voulais de l’action, pas rester derrière un bureau à ne rien foutre.  
  
La jeune fille écoutait le turien avec attention. Elle se sentit un peu triste en apprenant qu’une personne à laquelle il tenait était décédée. Elle vint alors poser une main sur son épaule.  
  
-Je suis désolé..  
-Ce n’est rien, il faut passer à autre chose maintenant. Changeons de sujet, je ne t’ai pas demandé ton nom.  
-Je m’appelle Lilou. Et vous ? Quel est le nom de la personne qui m’a sauvé la vie ?  
-Garrus. Garrus Vakarian. Mais hors d’ici, je suis **Archangel**.  
-Joli prénom. Les deux de tout à l’heure parlait d’un justicier, c’était donc vous ?  
-Oui. C’est moi.  
  
Lilou afficha un sourire chaleureux sur son visage et déposa un bisous sur la joue du Turien. Celui-ci agita ses mandibules dans le vide, se questionnant sur ce geste humain. La jeune fille se leva pour s’étirer pour se diriger de nouveau dans la chambre. Le turien l’interrompit dans sa marche ?  
  
-C’était quoi ce geste ?  
-Un geste d’affection.  
-Oh. Ah et prends le lit, je dormirai au canapé.  
-Mais tu es beaucoup plus grand que moi-  
-Ne t’inquiète pas. Va.  
  
La jeune fille lui lança un sourire puis alla de nouveau se coucher, sentant la fatigue l’envahir peu à peu. Demain elle repartirait et ne le verrait plus. Ce qui la rendait un peu triste. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose d’attirant chez lui, elle aimerait faire connaissance et s’allier d’amitié avec lui. Il avait besoin de soutient et elle aussi. Elle s’endormit rapidement et ses pensées disparurent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couucouu, voici la suite !  
> Bonne lecture.

Le lendemain matin, Lilou se réveilla difficilement, éblouie par la luminosité traversant les volets de la chambre. Elle se sentait encore fatiguée malgré les heures qu’elle a passées à se reposer. Elle se frotta les yeux en baillant puis s’étira en tendant ses bras vers le haut. Elle sortit du lit, la tête encore dans les vapes et sentit vibrer son Omnitool. Elle l’alluma et vit alors qu’Eliza avait répondu.  
  
_Mon dieu Lilou ! Je me suis fais un sang d’encre pour toi si tu savais ! Je t’avais pourtant dit de faire très attention à toi, cet endroit est dangereux !_  
_Bref, je t’attends, viens quand bon te semble._  
  
_E._  
  
La brunette soupira et désactiva son Omnitool. Elle lui répondait comme si c’était sa faute. Après tout, elle aussi aurait pu venir la voir directement à son appartement à la Citadelle. Mais malgré tout, elle n’aurait jamais rencontré Garrus. Elle alla se trainer jusque dans le salon et vit encore le turien endormi, affalé sur le canapé. Ses pièces d’armure étaient étalées sur le sol, il était juste vêtu de sa combinaison. Elle le regarda de tous les angles, jamais elle n’avait vu de turiens sans armure. Elle pensait qu’ils étaient tous imposants mais au final, ils n’étaient pas si large que ça. Elle alla alors dans la cuisine, pièce qu’elle n’avait pas encore inspectée et se décida à préparer le petit déjeuner.  
  
_Bon alors, qu’est-ce que mange les turiens en général ? Je vais voir ce qu’il traine dans les placards et le frigo._  
  
Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une bouteille de lait dextro, puis en versa dans un verre, qu’elle avait déjà sortie d’avance. Puis elle trouva quelques snacs dans le placard, elle en prit un de chaque goût différent. Elle disposa le tout sur un plateau et alla l’amener au turien dans le salon. Elle poussa les sacs de nourriture levo et déposa le plateau sans faire de bruit. Elle prit elle aussi une bouchée dans le sac histoire de se remplir un peu l’estomac et repartit vers la chambre de Garrus. Elle prit quelques vêtements propres et alla pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Elle posa ses affaires au sol, se déshabilla et mit un pied dans la douche. Elle ouvrit les robinets et régla la température de l’eau, plutôt assez chaude.  
  
_Hmm. Je me demande ce qu’on va faire aujourd’hui avec Eliza. Je suppose rester cloîtrée chez elle. Et puis Garrus…_  
  
Elle se rinça en fixant le sol, assez pensive. Pourquoi était-elle si attachée à lui ? Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer hier et pourtant, son histoire l’avait beaucoup touchée. Elle-même n’avait pas une vie facile. Quasiment plus de contact avec sa famille, aucun amis autour d’elle, juste Eliza qu’elle considérait comme une sœur. Mais elle avait aussi besoin d’un ami avec lequel elle pourrait se confier. Quelqu’un en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance et qui la trahirait pas. Et justement, elle était bien tombée. Garrus était ce genre de personne.

  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

  
Les yeux du turien s’ouvrirent doucement. Il s’était assez reposé, il devait à présent se lever. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à faire cette après-midi. Il s’étira en poussant un grognement assez rauque puis s’assit, ses mandibules pendantes dans le vide. Sous ses yeux, se tenait alors un plateau déjeuner. Ça devait être la petite humaine qui lui avait déposé là pendant qu’il dormait.  
  
_Plutôt attentionnée comme petite._  
  
Il prit une gorgée de son verre de lait puis dégusta une de ses barres chocolatées. Pendant qu’il mangeait, il entendit alors Lilou débarquer dans la pièce. Il sentit alors que son odeur avait changée. Elle portait son odeur à lui. N’importe quels turiens ou krogans qu’elle croiserait la regarderait bizarrement. Leur odorat était beaucoup plus développé que les humains.  
La jeune fille, le sac dans ses mains vint s’asseoir près de Garrus et le regarda manger. Celui-ci se redressa et porta son regard sur elle.  
  
-Tu aurais dû éviter de prendre une douche avec mon savon. Tu portes maintenant mon odeur.

  
-Il y a un problème à ce sujet ?

  
-Et bien, en général, les turiens qui sentiront une odeur d’un de leur compère sur quelqu’un qui n’est pas de la même espèce, le prennent plutôt assez mal.

  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
  
Garrus voulant éviter le sujet, alla déposer son plateau à la cuisine puis se rhabilla de son armure. Il prit son fusil de précision et son casque et fit un geste à Lilou de le suivre près de la porte d’entrée.  
  
-Je vais te ramener, ça sera beaucoup plus sûr. C’est trop dangereux par ici.

  
-D’accord..  
  
La jeune fille se racla la gorge pour attirer l’attention du grand turien.  
  
-Dites moi Garrus.. et bien je.. est-ce que ça serait possible d’avoir vos coordonnées sur mon Omnitool ? J’aimerais qu’on puisse faire plus ample connaissance. J’aimerai beaucoup être votre amie.

  
  
Le turien alluma alors son Omnitool.

  
  
-Euh oui bien sûr. J’aimerai surtout ne pas t’attirer d’ennuies. Mais oui pourquoi pas. Au pire si tu veux venir me voir de temps en temps, contacte- moi. Voici mon adresse.  
  
Il transféra alors ses coordonnées sur l’Omnitool de Lilou qui faisait de même de son côté. Il ouvrit la porte d’entrée et sortit dehors, suivit de la jeune fille.  
  
-Ne trainons pas. Et reste bien près de moi. Elle habite où déjà ta cousine ?

  
-Près de la clinique du Dr. Solus.

  
-S’il y a un soucis, je tire.

  
-D’accord.

 

  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

  
  
  
Ils marchèrent côte à côte, arpentant les petites ruelles crasseuses, la jeune fille sur ses gardes, jetant souvent un coup d’œil derrière elle pour voir si quelqu’un les suivaient ou pas. Garrus le remarqua alors et posa une de ses mains sur l’épaule de Lilou pour la rassurait qu’elle n’aurait rien à craindre, tant qu’Archangel était là. Elle lui lança alors un petit sourire, continuant son chemin. Quelques mètres plus loin, des appartements isolés apparurent dans leur champ de vision, soulageant automatiquement la jeune fille. Elle s’arrêta de marcher pour activer son Omnitool et envoyer un message à Eliza. Garrus se figea lui aussi et s’adossa contre un mur en croisant ses bras.  
  
_El’ je suis pas loin de chez toi, rappelle moi ton numéro de porte s’il te plait._  
  
_L._  
  
Elle vint rejoindre le grand turien, attendant avec impatience une réponse de sa part.  
  
Deux minutes.  
  
Trois.  
  
Quatre.  
  
Cinq.  
  
Toujours aucune réponse. Lilou s’inquiéta alors, sachant qu’en général elle répondait très vite. Elle ralluma son Omnitool et lança un appel, toujours en attente d’une réponse.  
  
_Allez bordel, réponds c’est pas drôle !_  
  
-Alors ? Rien de nouveau ?

  
-Elle réponds pas c’est super étrange.. j’espère qu’il lui est rien arriver de grave..

  
-Regardons toutes les boîtes aux lettres et trouvons sa porte.

  
-Oui.. euh pour information, elle s’appelle Eliza, Eliza Gray.

  
  
Ils se mirent en route, se séparant, chacun fouillant un bâtiment. En cherchant bien, Garrus trouva alors la boite aux lettres d’Eliza. Il envoya un message à Lilou, indiquant sa position.

  
  
_Lilou, je viens de trouver le bâtiment et le numéro de porte. Rejoins-moi au bâtiment C. Je t’attends._  
  
_G._

  
  
Il n’attendit pas longtemps car il vit débouler la brunette qui s’empressait de monter les escaliers menant au premier étage. Ils trouvèrent la porte et Lilou tapa assez fort pour qu’elle puisse entendre.  
  
-Eliza, c’est moi, ouvre !  
  
Aucune réponse. Quelques goûtes de sueurs dégringolaient de son front, ayant quelques pensées négatives. Elle retapa plusieurs fois, sans toujours aucune réponse. Garrus écarta la jeune fille de la porte et donna un coup de pied pour l’ouvrir. Ils rentrèrent à l’intérieur, Lilou se précipitant dans toutes les pièces. Et c’est là, dans la chambre qu’elle découvrit le corps d’Eliza, inerte. Elle se rua sur elle et secoua son épaule, quelques larmes coulant de ses yeux.  
  
-El’ réponds moi ! Eliza ! El’ ….

  
Le turien s’approcha des deux filles et s’accroupit pour toucher le pouls de la jeune fille au poignet. Il se redressa et inspecta les alentours.  
  
-Son pouls n’émet rien.. Lilou je suis désolé.  
  
La brunette prit de sanglot se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes, blottie contre le cadavre de sa cousine. Garrus vint la prendre dans ses bras, blottissant sa tête contre son épaule.  
  
-C-C’était la seule famille qui me rester..

  
-Lilou..  
  
C’est alors que quelque chose attira l’attention de Garrus. Il décala Lilou sur le côté en lui tapotant la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau de la défunte. Il y avait un sac. Un petit sac. Il l’ouvrit et poussa un grognement.  
  
**Du sable rouge**.  
  
Il prit le sac dans sa main et revint vers Lilou en lui montrant le sac.  
  
-Il y a aucune blessure sur elle, ni du sang. Je crois avoir trouver la cause de sa mort.

  
-Qu’est-ce que ?...

  
-Du sable rouge. Une drogue qui est très répandue. Elle a dû en consommé une grande quantité et elle en a fait une overdose. Il faut se débarrasser de cette merde.  
  
Il prit la brunette contre lui et tout deux se dirigèrent à l’extérieur du bâtiment. Le turien creusa un trou dans le sol sableux et y déposa le sac, la recouvrant ainsi de sable. Il se redressa et vint s’asseoir près de Lilou, qui s’était installé sur des marches. Il passa son bras autour d’elle et la blottit contre lui.  
  
-Que faisons-nous du corps ?

  
-… Aucune idée. Pour l’instant je veux partir d’ici.

  
-Je comprends..  
  
Elle se leva et marcha dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Il la rattrapa et lui tint le bras pour la retenir.  
  
-Et où vas-tu aller ? Rentrer chez toi ? En ces périodes c’est assez dangereux. Et puis tu voulais faire connaissance non ? Je te propose de rentrer avec moi. Tu auras un peu de compagnie.

  
-Garrus..

  
-Je te préviens juste que souvent je ne serais pas à l’appart. En général je rejoins mes hommes dans la journée pour combattre le crime. Mais ne t’en fait pas. Tu risques rien c’est une bonne cachette.

  
-Très bien. Alors rentrons.. merci encore Garrus.. ça me touche beaucoup..

  
-De rien. On s’occupera du corps demain.

  
-D’accord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je suis chaud pour écrire, je profite !  
> Voici la suite :)

De retour à l’appartement, il était maintenant midi. Quand le turien se dirigeait vers la cuisine, la jeune fille s’était interposé, lui disant qu’elle prenait les choses en main. Il protestait, mais fini par abandonné, allant se caler au salon dans le canapé. Pour Lilou, c’était une chose de normal d’aider quand une personne t’hébergeait en ne demandant rien en retour. Avant de s’installer, Garrus lui avait montré les condiments qu’il possédait et quel plat il aimait bien manger.  
  
Garrus restait assis, fixant le plafond, attendant que le temps passe. Il repensa alors à cette histoire de sable rouge. Eliza devait forcément l’avoir acheté à un trafiquant. Trafiquants qui faisaient partis la plupart des gangs de mercenaires. Ou alors, elle faisait partie d’un des gangs et s’approvisionner d’échantillons gratuitement. Ou encore, elle était amie avec l’ennemi. Si c’était le cas, pour le turien, c’était une menace en moins. Mais pour Lilou, c’était une perte assez douloureuse. Cette après-midi, il retournerait à son studio, fouiller toutes traces d’indices. Et il découvrirait alors la vérité. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l’arrivée de la brunette, un plateau dans les mains, contenant une assiette dextro et une levo. Elle le déposa sur la petite table, ce qui sortit Garrus de son petit monde.

  
  
-Je t’ai pas entendu arriver, j’étais pensif. Tu sais Lilou, tu n’es pas forcée de faire ça pour moi, tu es mon invitée.

  
  
-Je.. voulais juste me rendre utile. Et puis de toute manière, j’ai l’habitude.

  
  
La jeune fille s’assit aux côtés de Garrus, prenant son assiette sur les genoux, mangeant calmement. Le sniper vit qu’elle n’était pas du tout d’humeur, sa mine triste en disait long. Tout en mangeant lui aussi, il déposa sa large main sur sa tête en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

  
  
-Si tu veux te confier à moi, tu peux tu sais. Ça fait du bien de parler à une personne que l’on connaît à peine. Alors déballe ton sac, lâche-toi je te jugerai pas.

  
  
La jeune humaine soupira et déposa son assiette sur le plateau, se recroquevillant au fond du canapé, la tête entre les genoux.

  
  
-Je suis orpheline. J’ai perdu mes deux parents très jeune d’une maladie. Aucun membre de ma famille ne voulait de moi. J’avais trop sale caractère, je me rebellais car souvent je n’avais rien fais de particuliers. Ils me jugèrent tous sur mon physique et ma façon d’être et quand je pleurais, ils disaient que je faisais du cinéma. Du coup entre temps j’ai été dans une famille d’accueil et j’ai coupé tout contact avec ma famille, sauf ma cousine. Au début tout se passait bien lorsque.. hm..

  
  
Elle commença à trembler légèrement, une larme coulant de sa joue, qu’aussitôt Garrus effaça avec son doigt, puis la blottit contre lui.

  
  
-Et ensuite ?

  
  
-Ils se mirent à… à me traiter comme un animal. Je me faisais souvent battre.. insulter… priver de bouffe.. l’enfer.. je voyais plus personne.. j’étais leur boniche je devais tout leur faire. À mes dix sept ans, je me suis barré de chez eux et je me suis réfugiée à la Citadelle, errant dans les rues. Puis j’ai trouvé un p’tit boulot à la boutique de souvenir, j’ai pu donc me prendre un appartement. Actuellement je suis en vacances, voilà pourquoi j’ai accepté l’invitation d’Eliza.

  
  
Touché par son histoire, l’imposant mâle reposa sa tête sur la chevelure de la jeune fille, agitant ses mandibules lentement, consolant Lilou qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle sanglotait, blottit fort contre l’armure du turien.  
  
-C’est fini. Tu es en sécurité à mes côtés. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. Archangel est là.

  
  
-Garrus..   
  
  
-Étonnant que je ne t’ai jamais croisée à la Citadelle. Vu que je faisais parti du SSC.

  
  
La fille se redressa, essuyant ses larmes, regardant le sol.  
  
-Et si.. on changeait de sujet.. ? Parlons un peu de toi.. je veux en savoir plus. Je ne connais rien de toi.

  
  
-Oh mais pas de soucis. Hum par où commençait. Bon comme tous mes compères, j’ai été à l’armée à l’âge de quinze ans. Puis je voulais devenir spectre mais mon père m’en a empêché. Il méprise les spectres, car ils profitent d’un pouvoir quasiment illimité. Du coup j’ai suivi ses traces et je suis devenu officier au SSC. Puis, le spectre le plus connu, Saren, était soupçonné d’être allié avec les geths. J’ai commencé à enquêter mais mon patron m’a supprimé mon enquête et c’est là que j’ai vu Shepard. Le commandant Shepard. Elle aussi traquait Saren. Du coup, ayant marre de la paperasse et du reste, je l’ai rejoins pour l’aider. Nous sommes devenus très proche. Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie.

  
  
-Et après ? Continue.  
  
  
-Une fois Saren vaincu, tous l’équipage s’est retirés, chacun est retourné faire leur affaires. Du coup je suis retourné au SSC puis je voulais retenter ma qualification de spectre mais trop de paperasses et de bordel. Entre temps, j’ai appris la mort de Shepard qui m’a boulversé énormément et je suis parti, direction Omega. Je voulais combattre le crime, faire payer tous ces connards qui infestaient Omega et menaçaient les civils. Puis j’ai rencontré Sidonis, un de mes hommes. Et nous avons formés une équipe, de douze en me comptant. Tous les jours nous attaquons les gangs. Ainsi je suis devenu l’Archange d’Omega. Voilà pourquoi je t’ai dis que je serais peu présent.

  
  
-Toi aussi tu en as parcouru des choses. Tu es plutôt intéressant comme personne. Ton courage à combattre le crime m’impressionne beaucoup.  
  
  
-Merci. J’ai suivi les traces de Shepard pour former mon équipe. C’était comme un mentor pour moi. Si seulement elle était là..

  
  
Une main vint se placer sur la joue du turien. Lilou le regarda intensément dans les yeux, ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Ses mandibules s’agitèrent en un sourire.

  
-Tu es fort. Et puis tu as du charisme. Je suis sûr que tu fais un bon leader. Shepard serait fière de toi j’en suis certaine.

  
  
-Peut-être.

  
  
Ils se délassèrent l’un de l’autre, la jeune fille ramenant le plateau à la cuisine et Garrus prenant son fusil de précision.

  
-J’ai quelques affaires à régler Lilou, surtout fait comme chez toi. Ne t’inquiète pas tu ne risques rien. Passe une bonne journée.  
  
-Surtout soit prudent Garrus.  
  
-Les turiens sont pas doués pour ça. Maiis je vais essayé.

  
  
Il sortir dehors et n’oublia pas de fermer la porte, la laissant en sécurité.  
  
 _Bon, je vais demander à Sidonis de me rejoindre à l’appartement de la petite._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Garrus attendait adossé contre le mur du bâtiment que Sidonis arrive. Il lui avait envoyé les coordonnées par Omnitool et celui-ci lui a répondu qu’il arriverait d’ici peu. Justement, voilà qu’une silhouette turienne fit son apparition au loin, qui semblait se déplacer assez rapidement. Garrus se dirigea alors vers lui et le salua.

  
  
-Te voilà enfin. Bon j’ai besoin de toi pour une petite enquête. Toi qui connait bien Omega tu dois pouvoir m’aider.  
  
-Tu peux compter sur moi Garrus. Bon alors on y va ou pas ?

  
  
Le sniper hôcha la tête pour dire oui et fit signe à l’autre mâle de le suivre à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

  
  
-Je fais ça pour Lilou. Je veux découvrir qui était cette personne. Si elle appartenait à un gang ou si elle était complice. Si c’est le cas, je vais me charger de leur cas, ça me défoulera un peu.  
  
-D’accord je vois.

  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le studio qui était déjà ouvert, suite à l’ouverture pratique de Garrus. Le cadavre gisait toujours au sol, prouvant que personne n’avait mit les pieds ici. Ils fouillèrent toutes les pièces mais surtout la pièce principale. Rien. Aucun indice. Garrus grogna, serrant ses deux poings, ses mandibules claquant contre sa mâchoire.  
  
-Merde.  
  
-Garrus. Regarde son Omnitool. Elle a peut-être échangé des messages qui sait.

  
-Bonne idée, je suis assez doué pour pirater, je pense pouvoir regarder ses messages, sourit le mâle en reprenant espoir. Il revint vers le cadavre, s’accroupit et trifouilla son appareil.

  
  
 **Bingo.**  
  
Une fois allumé, il regarda alors dans la section des messages et y découvrit alors une piste. Eliza était bien une d’eux. Elle faisait partie d’un des trois groupes. Celui des **Berserkers**. Et cette sale garce avait planifié une attaque contre Lilou. Pourquoi ? Il n’en savait rien évidemment.  
  
Le dernier message échangé était avec un Krogan appelé **Garm**. Il apprit aussi que les deux Vortchas qui avaient attaqués Lilou étaient les dealers de la jeune fille. Elle était donc derrière tout ça.

  
  
-Cette enflure. Elle a trahie sa cousine qui avait confiance en elle, qui était sa seule famille et elle a voulu l’éliminer. Ça me dégoûte. Sidonis, sais-tu où se trouve les Berserkers ? Je vais aller faire un peu de ménage.  
  
-Oui bien sûr. Ils se planquent près des systèmes terminus. Je t’accompagne.  
  
-Non, débarrasse toi du corps, je vais y aller seul. Et après rentre te reposer. Je m’occupe de tout.  
  
-Bien.

  
  
Le sniper sortit assez furieux du bâtiment, arpentant les rues, d’un pas assez rythmé. Ses mandibules s’agitaient nerveusement.  
  
 _Je vais faire un peu de ménage et venger ma nouvelle **amie.**_  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite !  
> Attention, un peu de sang mais rien de méchant.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes de Garrus avançait dans les rues d’Omega, toujours remonté par sa découverte. Il avait bien besoin de se défouler et de tuer quelques mercenaires pour se sentir mieux. Une fois tout cela de fait, il retournerait au près de sa nouvelle amie. Il avait tellement hâte.   
  
Alors qu’il continuait de marcher, jetant un coup d’œil a son Omnitool de temps à autre, il fut interrompu par l’arrivée d’un krogan d’assez grande carrure. Celui était doté d’une armure de couleur rouge, un logo figurant sur son bras droit. Celui là devait faire parti d’un groupe de mercenaire. Mais lequel ?

  
  
-Halte là, sale turien, tu n’avanceras pas plus loin, grogna le krogan. Ici, tu es sur le territoire des Berserkers.

  
  
-Oh et bien c’est justement là que je devais me rendre, se moqua Garrus.

  
  
Énervé, le mercenaire dégaina son flingue, un M-300 Claymor. Il le pointa sur Garrus en avançant d’un pas.

  
  
-Oh mais attendez. Ça serait pas le fameux justicier qui a fit son apparition il y a pas si longtemps que ça ? Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Alors, justicier de pacotille, on veut éliminer « la vermine » d’Omega et en faire un endroit sain ? Crois moi, ça ne sera pas aussi facile. Surtout en étant seul, ricana le mâle.

  
  
A son tour, le turien prit son fusil de précision entre les mains. Les deux aliens se tournaient autour, attendant de voir lequel attaquerait le premier.

  
  
-Oh mais je ne suis pas seul. Seulement pour cette fois oui. J’ai des comptes à régler avec un certain **Garm**.

  
  
-Le voilà en face de toi, turien crasseux. Tu lui veux quoi à Garm hein ?  
  
  
-Premièrement : toi et une certaine Eliza vous avez planifié d’assassiner sa cousine, que j’ai sauvé de justesse. Je veux en savoir plus sur elle. Et deuxièmement : je veux t’éliminer. Toi et ton groupe.

  
  
Le krogan éclata alors de rire, toisant le turien du regard. Il appuya sur la détente pour tirer sur Garrus. Par chance, Garrrus esquiva la balle, et riposta à son tour. La balle fut un ricochet sur l’armure du Krogan. Garrus montra les dents en visant cette fois si le visage du mâle. Celui-ci fut protégé par sa barrière.

  
  
-Eliza.. oh oui l’humaine. C’est elle qui est venue à moi, pour demander de l’aide. Elle avait une rancœur envers cette Lilou. Elle disait être jalouse d’elle et que les deux s’étaient une fois disputés. Au départ j’ai refusé, ce sont des gamineries pour moi. Puis elle m’a convaincu qu’en échange, elle viendrait nous aider, à nous soigner si besoin. Alors j’ai accepté et elle a donc attiré l’autre nana sur Omega pour la buter. Mais j’ai appris que mes deux autres hommes avaient été tués. Incapables ! Et toi vermine, tu t’es interféré.

  
  
Le krogan continua d’asséner de balles Garrus, qui heureusement était protégé par sa lourde armure. C’était elle qui été perforé et non lui. Il réussit lui aussi à toucher légèrement le mercenaire. Malheureusement celui-ci se régénérait très rapidement, le mettant au plus haut de sa forme. Garrus lui, commençait à s’épuiser. Il tomba à genoux, observant le grand mâle qui marcha en sa direction. Par surprise, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le turien qui vola quelques mètres en arrière. Il était à présent sur le dos, serrant les dents, pour ignorer la douleur. Le krogan s’approcha puis écrasa l’épaule gauche de Garrus qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

  
  
-Faible que tu es. Tu fais pitié, _justicier_. Hahaha.

  
  
Garrus ricana doucement, interrompant le mercenaire dans sa moquerie.

  
  
-Au fait, ta complice est morte. Overdose. Avec votre saloperie de drogue. En plus vous vous tuez entre vous avec cette merde. Écœurant.

  
  
Le sniper se fit soulever par le col de son armure et se prit un coup dans le visage.

  
  
-Ta gueule. C’est plus mon problème qu’elle soit morte. Maintenant je vais t’achever. Adieu, sauveur d’Omega.

  
  
Plus rapide que le krogan, Garrus asséna un coup de boule puissant au mercenaire, qui le lâcha pour se tenir le front. Archangel en profita pour prendre son fusil de snipe et de commençait à s’enfuir. Garm, prit de colère, tira sur le turien qui se prit la balle dans le bras. Le turien cria de douleur, se tenant le bras, du sang bleu commença à couler.

  
_Merde, merde ! Il faut vite que je rentre me soigner ! Je perds trop de sang !_

  
  
-Je reviendrais Garm ! Et plus tout seul.

  
  
-Sale froussard !

  
  
Garrus se mit à déguerpir quand deux Vortchas arrivèrent au près de Garm.

  
  
-Intrus ! Intrus !

  
  
-Devoir le tuer !

  
  
-Laissez-le. Il reviendra et là on l’éclatera pour de bon. Vous, continuez ce que vous avez à faire !

  
  
-Oui chef ! dirent-ils en cœur.   
  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

  
  
Il courra toujours, le bras sanguinolent, le fusil sur le dos. Il s’arrêta une seconde dans une ruelle et ouvrit son Omnitool, lançant un appel à Sidonis.  
  
« **Sidonis, c’est moi. J’ai vu Garm. Il m’a tout raconté et on s’est affronté et.. _urgh !_** »  
  
« **Garrus ? Mais c’était de la folie ! Et est-ce que ça va ? Il t’a blessé ce salaud ?** »  
  
« **Rien de grave, ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai pas pu m’en empêcher.. tu l’aurais vu, il se régénérait à une vitesse… sinon le corps ?** »  
  
« **Débarrassé comme tu m’as dis. Tu es tranquille avec ça. Fait attention à toi quand même Garrus, on a tous besoin de toi. Il n’y a pas meilleur chef que toi tu sais.** »  
  
« **Oui.. je te laisse je dois rentrer..** »

  
  
Une fois l’Omnitool coupé. Il se remit en route vers son appartement, il lui tardait de retrouver Lilou.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

  
Se doutant de rien, la jeune fille avait fait un peu de ménage et de rangement dans l’appartement de Garrus. Elle voulait qu’il revienne dans son petit nid propre. Après cet effort, elle était aller de prendre une bonne douche puis actuellement, elle était sur le canapé, son regard plongé dans un datapad. Soudain, elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller et se précipita toute contente accueillir le turien mais fut horrifié en le voyant rentrer. Il était épuisé et saigner abondamment du bras, ce qui commença à l’affaiblir. Il se dirigea à la salle de bain, posant son fusil dans un coin de la pièce, puis alla s’installer dans la douche, blottissant son dos contre la parroie. Lilou, elle, l’avait suivie et s’était agenouillée à ses côtés.

  
  
-Que s’est-il passé ?? Garrus… non… ne bouge pas je reviens !

  
  
-Pfff ah… haa..

  
  
Elle revint, une petite palette dans les mains. Elle l’aida à enlever son épaulette ainsi que les autres pièces recouvrant son bras. Sans hésiter, elle déchira toute la manche de sa combinaison, ce qui fit faire une grimace à Garrus. Elle retira la balle à l’aide d’une pince, arrachant un cri à Garrus. Elle appliqua aussitôt une tonne de Médigel, et lui mit un bandage autour de son bras pour compresser la plaie. Garrus sourit et caressa l’arrière du crâne de Lilou.

  
  
-M-merci… Lilou..

  
  
-Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! Je veux pas te perdre toi non plus !

  
  
-Ne t’inquiète pas je suis robuste.  
  
  
-Alors raconte moi. Que s’est-il passé ?

  
  
-Me suis battu contre le chef d’un groupe de mercenaires et ça à mal tourner..

  
  
-Mais pourquoi seul ? Tu as des hommes non ?  
  
  
-Je voulais me venger. D’une chose qui me tenait à cœur.. Lilou je…

  
  
-Garrus ?

  
  
Il serra alors la jeune fille contre son armure, frottant son museau contre son cou, ce qui ne rassura pas Lilou.

  
  
-Je me suis venger pour toi. Lilou. C’est elle qui avait planifié l’attaque. Elle et Garm, le mercenaire.

  
  
- **E-Eliza…. ?!**

  
  
-Oui. Je suis désolé.


End file.
